Reviltalization Can Be Fun!
by Purple Mist
Summary: Ayeka's fondest wish comes true. Tsugaru come back!


**Disclaimers:** Don't own Tenchi in Tokyo and I wouldn't want to. This series is kinda lame, but Tsugaru makes up for it!

**Warnings:** Not much really. Yuri hinting. Kiyone bashing.

It was near sunset when Ayeka left the Masaki residence to take her after dinner stroll through the scenic property. Afterwards she'd head inside and take a nice long soak in the bath with Mohoshi and Kiyone. Inside, Tenchi was most likely finishing up on his homework while Sasami washed the dishes as Grandpa Masaki tended to his shrine before he would head into bed, and Mr. Masaki was probably finishing up on a project for work. Washuu was in her lab while the remaining members of the family watched TV. It was timid, but after three weeks of their latest and last battle with Yuki, these quiet days didn't seem so bad.

Ayeka passed the cave where Yuki was now sleeping inside. Sasami visited her everyday talking to her about the day's events, keeping the blonde up to date with the family. The purple haired princess smiled. Sasami really loved Yuki like a sister and a best friend.

" In a way, she is family, " Ayeka said to herself, stopping at the entrance to peer inside, " Sleep well, Yuki, and when you wake up, you'll have your family waiting for you. "

The princess of Juria turned away and allowed her feet to led her on. She came upon a familiar clearing and stopped for a moment, reluctant to go on. A tear gathered at the corner of her deep rose eyes. 

" This is where Tsugaru was killed, " she murmured. Ayeka looked down, holding herself as she suddenly felt very cold, " Why, Tsugaru? Why? I know it was war back then, but… But I liked you. Why couldn't you…? "

_" Tears, princess? "_ A cheerful, teasing voice sang out to her.

" Tsugaru? " Ayeka gasped. Looking up, she saw it had only been in her mind. She sighed. Even though she had only met him a few times, there was just something about him that drew her to him. Tsugaru had been mysterious and vibrant. Alluring to her unlike the still boyish Tenchi.

Slowly the princess walked through the battlefield of Tsugaru's and her two space police friends'. The earth had healed herself from the exchange of blow on either side. The air around her felt alive with his ghost. In the now setting sun something caught the princess' eye. Bending down she removed from a tangle of grass a light blue crystal shard. 

" The same color as his eyes… " Ayeka murmured. Was this Tsugaru's life crystal? The only thing left of him besides her memories? Lifting up her wrist Ayeka removed the cord where a shard of Tenchi's crystal once hung, now that it was whole once again and hung around his neck. She attached Tsugaru's crystal to the cord and tied it around her neck, tucking it under her kimono to keep it safe and close to her heart. A small smile spread over her face as she touched it fondly and headed back inside to take a nice, long soak. Mohoshi and Kiyone were already in the abnormal large bathtub by the time the princess joined them.

" Hiya, Ayeka, " Mohoshi grinned, standing up to greet her friend, tossing water everywhere.

" Sit down, baka! " Kiyone growled, tugging on the blonde's arm.

" What? We're all girls here! " Mohoshi giggled. The blonde wasn't ashamed to soak naked in the tub since it was for women only.

" You moron… " The dark blue haired woman huffed.

" Mohoshi-chan's right, Kiyone. If she wants to bathe naked, that's her business, " the princess argued. She added with a wink as she removed her own towel, " Besides, I was going to cut loose and let my hair down as well. "

Kiyone blushed and looked away as Ayeka lowered herself into the bath. Mohoshi grinned and waddled over to sit by the princess.

" Gee, Ayeka-san, you've got such pretty skin. Like a pearl and so soft, " the blonde cooed, resting her cheek on the princess' shoulder, " I wish my skin wasn't so dark. "

" Are you _quite_ done?! " Kiyone snapped at her partner.

The two ignored the fuming dark blue haired women. She was just too uptight when it came to women being around other naked women giving each other compliment, even on the edge of flirting. Ryoko herself wondered why Kiyone even bothered to bath with them if other naked women bothered her. Ayeka giggled to herself, remembering how touchy-feely Ryoko sometimes got when they all bathed together and Kiyone would look at her like the space pirate was about to take advantage of her. Most likely if Ryoko was in that kind of mood, she'd go after Mohoshi since the blonde also happen to swing both sides of the fence.

" Thank you, Mohoshi, " Ayeka replied, " But I think you're bronzed skin is lovely as well. "

" Really? Gee, thanks! " Mohoshi beamed. She noticed the blue crystal hanging between Ayeka's breasts and lifted it up in her palm, " Where'd you get this? "

" I found it, " Ayeka said, resting out to hold up the crystal with her own slender fingers.

" It's pretty, " Mohoshi said. She chewed on a fingernail, " I wonder where I've seen that shade of blue before? "

" Tsu- " Ayeka stopped herself before his name spilled from her lips, " … Don't know. Where have you? "

" I can't remember! " Mohoshi admitted and giggled.

" I'm going up to my room, " her partner grumbled and stormed out of the bathtub, embarrassed by her air headed partner's actions around the crowned princess of Juria. 

The remaining two looked at each. Mohoshi gave a sigh of relief now that her partner was out of the room and she could drop the dim witted blonde act. " Howja think she would have reacted if I announced I was in the mood for a little heavy petting? " She asked with a sly grin.

" I think she'd have a heart attack, " Ayeka snickered.

" Did I hear the mention of 'heavy petting? '? "

Ayeka and Mohoshi looked up to see Ryoko stepping into the room. She wasn't wearing her towel and was still grinning over Kiyone's facial expression after running into the naked pirate in the other room.

Mohoshi grinned, " Yeah. Just thinking of ways to ruffle Kiyone's feathers the wrong way. "

" Girl's got a bug up her ass or something, " Ryoko remarked as she joined the two into the tub, choosing to sit behind Mohoshi and tucked her arms around the blonde's waist in a casual/flirty hold.

" Oh, forget her, " Mohoshi replied, raising one hand to curl a lock of the pirate's hair in her fingers.

" Nice necklace, princess. Where'd ya get it? " Ryoko asked.

" She said she found it, " Mohoshi spoke up, " Now I know where the blue looked familiar from. It's the same color as Tsugaru's eyes. "

" I remember that dude, " Ryoko remarked. Her forward wrinkled seeing the princess look down, "Something the matter, Ayeka? "

" I-it's just… The few times Tsugaru visited me, he was always so nice to me, " Ayeka said.

" Yeah. So wasn't Hotsuma and then I found out he was an asshole when it was revealed to be all a plot to divide us up, " Ryoko said, " But at times he really did seem nice, even if he really didn't have to be. "

" There was just something about him that I felt lured to… " Ayeka admitted, " Tsugaru was just so kind and mysterious… Nothing like Tenchi and he paid attention to me. He listened to me. Is it wrong that I felt something for him? "

Ryoko shoo her head, " No, Ayeka. Like I said, I may have started a more intimate relationship with Hotsuma if given more time. Like your Tsugaru, I think Yuki created him to be my match to draw our attention away from Tenchi. Almost worked 'cause damn, Hotsuma was fine! "

Ayeka nodded and brushed away a few tears that had rolled down her face, " It's just that I miss him. I miss him so much. His smile and his humorous blue eyes. I don't care about anything else he was suppose to be… I love him. "

" There, there, " Mohoshi said, wrapping an arm around the purple haired princess' shoulders as she buried her face in the palms of her hands, " I'm sorry… "

Ayeka shook her head, " You were only doing what you had to do to save yourself. I just wish he hadn't been an enemy. I want him back so much… "

Suddenly the crystal around her neck began to glow. It rose up in the air. Ayeka looked up to watch the crystal break off her cord and grow brighter with each passing second till all three women had to shield their eyes.

Up in his room, Tenchi looked up from his homework when his crystal around his neck began to glow. Washuu looked up when her shields in her lab set up for protection ever since Yuki's attacks had ended, started to react to a sudden power and energy increase.

" Ayeka's power lever has just increased. What is going on? " Washuu asked herself, looking at the charts after determining what had set off her alarms.

The glowing stopped and a second later, something large fell into the bathtub. Ayeka, Mohoshi, and Ryoko looked over to see someone floating face down in the water. Ayeka waddled over quickly and turned the person over. A familiar face with familiar short, light chestnut hair greeted her.

" T-Tsugaru? " She gasped.

The young man gave a small moan and opened his eyes. They rested upon the startled face of the princess. A small, teasing smile spread over his fine features.

" Tears, Princess?"  Tsugaru asked as they ran down her face. He stood up in the water, making a face at his wet clothes, " How'd I get into a pool? "

" Tsugaru! " Ayeka cried and tossed her arms around his neck. Tsugaru started at her actions and slowly became aware he was in a bathtub, most likely in the Masaki household by his surroundings and by the fact that the space pirate Ryoko and space police officer Mohoshi now garbed in towels, stood across from him and looking like they were ready for anything he might pull. The young sorcerer also became aware that the princess Ayeka pressed up firmly against him was as naked as the day she had been born.

" Princess? " He asked puzzled as he slowly crossed his arms around her slender waist.

" Tsugaru… " Ayeka murmured happily against his neck. She felt heaviness over her heart lifted with Tsugaru's return. A part of herself was back. Maybe she was in love with him. It would explain the joy she felt fill her entire being just by holding him close, his warmness now around her, his unique scent tingling her nose.

The bath door burst open and the rest of the Masaki household entered the room, ready for anything. Tenchi's face turned red and he held up his sword with as much dignity as he could while being inside a women's bath, especially with the princess without her towel on.

" Isn't he…? " Tenchi asked, trying to put the familiar face to a name.

" Tsugaru! " Kiyone exclaimed, " I thought we killed you! "

" If that's true, how did he manage to come back? " Tenchi asked.

" I don't care, " Ayeka said. She looked up at him, " I'm just so glad you're back. "

" I'm glad to hear that, Princess Ayeka, " Tsugaru replied, running his thumb over her cheekbone.

" So how is this possible? " Tenchi asked. He turned to Washuu, " Washuu, is Yuki awake? "

" No, but just a few moments ago I got some readings of Ayeka's sudden increase of her energy and power levels. I'd like to do some tests on both of them, " the red head said, "Ayeka, grab a towel and come to my lab. "

The purple haired princess nodded. She too wanted to know how Tsugaru had returned. Ryoko handed her one and the two climbed out of the bath.

" Don't bother to dry off. You'll only get wet again, " Washuu remarked.

                                                                                * - * - * 

With Ayeka and Tsugaru suspended separately in analyzing tanks, the small scientist ran every test, scan, and reading she could think of that conducted of their mental, physical, spiritual, universal, and energy levels. Everything pointed to the same conclusion.

" I've got the results! " Washuu announced, holding up the charts, " From what I've concluded that although Yuki was the one to have first created the being known as Tsugaru, Ayeka was somehow able to recreate him with her will since she and Yuki are both Jurians, if on a different level since Yuki was a mutant created by the ancient Jurians. "

" But why? " Tenchi asked.

" Isn't is obvious, Tenchi? " Washuu smiled as she drained the tanks, " Ayeka probably fell in love with him. "

" Fell in love…? " The dark haired teenager repeated.

Washuu nodded as she calmly walked over to the still wet, but now equally naked young adults and handed them robes. Ayeka had a bright flush across her face as she tied her robe on, looking the other way. Tsugaru didn't seem to mind as much.

" Yes. A heart filled with uncertainty will stray, " Washuu replied to the young guardian of Earth, " It's only natural for Ayeka to become attractive to another handsome young man who showed a lever of interest and affection for her while you were off in Tokyo with that girl. "

" I see… " Tenchi said, " I guess I wasn't being very hair to everyone's feelings back then. "

" Mostly Ryoko and the lovely Ayeka, since the two displayed the largest amount of interest in you, young Tenchi. That was why Yuki created Hotsuma and myself with various alluring traits to lure the young ladies' hearts away from you, " Tsugaru replied. He grinned, adding, " Although, I don't think Yuki foretold your family's bond and my own feelings for the princess, even if I had my orders. "

Ayeka turned to the young sorcerer, " You mean you… "

Tsugaru smirked and whisked the purple haired princess into his arms, grinning still, " My lady, if Yuki had succeeded in taking over Earth I would have whisked you away with me to a domain where we would do nothing more, but explore the pleasures of life together. "

" How romantic, " Mohoshi sighed.

" Romantic?! " Kiyone scowled, " Mohoshi, you really are an airhead! "

The blonde was about to reply when Ryoko beat her to it, " Kiyone, why don't you shut that trap of yours up before I do it for you for keeps! "

" Will you all stop arguing long enough around here? " Tenchi spoke up, " The real issue here is what are we going to do now that Tsugaru has returned? "

" For starters, I would like to know what has happened to Yuki? I don't know if I should be fighting you, " the brunette said.

" Yuki's asleep in Washuu's cave, " Sasami spoke up for the first time. Ryo-oh-ki hadn't gotten defensive and the young, uncrowned princess felt that there wasn't any danger to be had from Tsugaru.

" Yes. In Tenchi's battle against her, he managed to appease her tormented soul and welcomed her into our family. Right now she's asleep and said she'll wake up when she grows into a more stable young lady, " Ayeka added.

" Ah, then my war with the Masaki family has ended, " Tsugaru said, " And now I can carry on with my new life as Ayeka' choice mate. " A large blush spread across the girl's face and he smiled, " That is why you brought me back, ne, love? "

Ayeka nodded, " Yes. "

" Wonderful! " Ryoko cheered. She grinned and wrapped an arm around Tenchi and Mohoshi, " And with these two to keep me company, if you know what I mean, that just leaves us to find some poor bastard to pair up with Kiyone! Sasami's way too young to worry about lovers. "

" You what?! " Kiyone shrieked, not believing her ears as to Ryoko wanting to seduce _Mohoshi_ as well as Tenchi?

" What? I swing both ways. You got a problem with that? " Ryoko smirked as if to challenge the dark haired woman to question her sexual tastes.

" Oh, Ryoko! " Mohoshi giggled, clinging onto her 'lover.'

" Don't I get a say in this? " Tenchi whimpered, even though he knew plenty of guys from school who wouldn't mind being in his place. He was still mourning over his first lost love.

" Way to go with the ladies, Tenchi, " Mr. Masaki teased his young son.

" _Da~ad!_ " Tenchi groaned.

" With all the new additions, we'll have to build onto the house, " Grandpa Masaki remarked with a chuckle.

" Ryoko likes girls? " Sasami said to Ryo-oh-ki with a blush over her face. Oh, she still had so much growing up to do. That reminded her, she should go report the latest gossip to Yuki!

" Ah, the everyday soap opera of the Masaki residence. Still amusing to watch even when one isn't trying to play tricks on them, " Tsugaru chuckled.

" Maybe we should match up Washuu and Kiyone together? " Ryoko asked.

" Nani?! " The red head exclaimed, " I'd hope you to think me having better taste! Besides, I prefer men. "

" I think Kiyone just got violated, " Mohoshi giggled.

" I'm not that pathetic! " Kiyone argued. No one seemed to be listening.

                                                                                * - * - *

While Washuu and Tsugaru set up a room for the young sorcerer in another closet of the Masaki household using her space bending/extending machine she had used to create her lab, Ayeka sat out on the patio gazing up at the stars. It had turned warm that night even with the sun down and the purple haired princess sat wearing her lavender yukata down around her shoulders.

" Ayeka? "

The princess looked up to see Tenchi standing behind her. She smiled at him and patted the floor besides her. 

" Did you want to talk to me about something? " She asked.

" Yeah, " the brunette murmured as he sat with his knees pulled up to his chest. Ayeka nodded and waited for the boy to speak. Tenchi glanced at her and turned his head up to the stars, " Stars sure are brighter here at home then in the city. "

"Hai. "

" Ayeka, now that you and Tsugaru have each other, are you going to leave? " Tenchi asked.

" Why do you ask that? " Ayeka asked, looking at him.

" Well, you're not in love with me anymore and I figure that's the reason why you stayed all this time, " Tenchi replied, " But I wouldn't blame you if you did leave. I really never took into consideration the depths of your feelings. I always thought deep inside it was just a sort of rival thing between you and Ryoko, but even now you two have become friends. "

" Ayeka smiled and reached out, taking his hand, " Tenchi, I'm not about to leave anytime soon. No, I'm not in love with you anymore, but I do you you, very much. I also love my friends here and Earth. Yuki's proven that even if we're all parted, we still come together as a family and friends in the end. If one day I am forced by my people to leave this planet, I will, but I don't see myself leaving by choice anytime soon. "

" I'd miss you is you were to leave, " Tenchi said, " I'd miss all of you. "

" That's so sweet, " Ryoko sniffed dramatically as she suddenly appeared besides them.

Ayeka giggled at her friend's antics and stood up, " I'm going to see how Tsugaru's room is coming along. Ryoko, Tenchi, behave. "

" Why, Princess, what kind of girl do you take me for? " The space pirate pouted playfully.

Ayeka smiled and headed inside. She smiled, thinking to herself, ' Tenchi isn't going to last before his wedding day. '

Meeting Sasami carrying bed sheets, Ayeka knocked on the door to see if the two within were done. The door opened and Washuu greeted them.

" Ah, good. You brought bed sheets. I'm all done so go ahead inside, girls, " the red head grinned, stepping out of the room.

" Alright. Good night, Washuu, " Ayeka smiled and stepped inside the closet turned bedroom. Tsugaru looked up from his large bed, tossing pillows about and smiled at his guests.

" Here's some bed sheets, Tsugaru, " the young princess said, holding them up.

He smiled and knelt down to her level, accepting them. " Thank you, Sasami. I hope you'll forgive me for trying to hurt you and allow us to become friends? " he smiled.

" Well, I guess that would be okay. I mean, Yuki created you in the first place and she's my best friend, so I guess you can't be all that bed, " Sasami replied. She then smiled, " Not if you're in love with my sister! " 

Tsugaru smiled and stood up, petting her head.

" I'll leave you two to talk, " she said and stepped out of the room. She stopped at the door, " Good night. "

" She's such a kawaii little thing, " Tsugaru remarked and turned to the princess, " Well, Ayeka, how do you like it? "

Ayeka swept her eyes over her lover's choice of bedroom décor and nodded, " Every little thing seems to suit you very well. "

The room was done in a light blue, and with the way Tsugaru had set up the lighting; it gave the impression of light reflection off water and onto the ceiling.

" It's very much like the ocean, " Ayeka said with a swept of her arms. Tsugaru walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled up at him, leaning into his embrace. Tilting her chin up, Ayeka caught him into a kiss. Weaving her fingers in his light, chestnut hair, the young sorcerer untied the obi to her yukata and slipped a hand inside to cup a breast.

" Tonight begins the rest of our lives together, my sweet Ayeka, " Tsugaru murmured.

" Mmm, I can't wait, " Ayeka replied with a smiled that was just for him. Locking her into another kiss, Tsugaru lifted the princess into his arms and carried her over to his bed.

And yes, they did live happily ever after.

End.


End file.
